Sweeter Than Chocolate
by sturerFussl
Summary: Nach dem goldenTicket-Contest kommt Charlies Cousine Doyna zu Besuch... und die scheint nach und nach immer mehr angetan von dem verrückten Chocolatier Willy Wonka...Willy dagegen kämpft mit seinen größten Ängsten....
1. Infos Zur Story

_Nach dem goldenTicket-Contest kommt Charlies Cousine Doyna zu Besuch... und die scheint nach und nach immer mehr angetan von dem verrückten Chocolatier Willy Wonka...Willy dagegen kämpft mit seinen größten Ängsten_

_**Disclaimer:** Die Idee gehört Tim Burton (bester Regisseur der Welt XD) und nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld...so ist das nämlich!!!_

_**Pairing:** Wonka/OC _

_Die Story spielt im Jahre 2005!!!_

* * *

**CAST**

Doyna Lynn Whalley - Katy Perry

Willy Wonka - Johnny Depp

Ashley Hale - Ashley Tisdale

Kevin Price - Mathieu Simonet

Ben Hamilton - Sean Biggerstaff

Marietta Hawk - Marla Sokoloff

Charlotte M. Whalley - Helena Bonham Carter

(Der Liste kann während dem Verlauf der Geschichte noch weitere Charaktere zugefügt werde, also bitte nicht wundern XD)

* * *

**STECKBRIEF VON DOYNA**

**Name**: Whalley

**Vorname**: Doyna Lynn

**Geburtsdatum**: 31. August 1978

**Geburtsort**: Chesterfield, USA (ich hab mir den Namen für den Ort, wo die Story spielt jetzt einfach ausgedacht…weil im Film nicht erwähnt wird, was für ein Ort es sein soll)

**Wohnort**: London, UK

**Beziehungsstand**: Ledig

**Ausbildung**: Buchhändlerin, 3 Jahre (1994-97)

**Beruf**: Buchhändlerin im ‚Daphne'

**Eltern**: Mutter: Charlotte Marylin (geb. Hamilton) Whalley, Beruf: Lehrerin (Grundschule)

Vater: Jason Max Whalley , Beruf: Logopäde

**Augenfarbe**: Braun bis Grün

**Haarfarbe**: Dunkelbraun bis Schwarz

**Kleidungsstil**: Bunt, am liebsten mit Blumen, Pünktchen, Rüschen, Spitze und Schleifchen, bevorzugt 70er und 20er Jahre

**Körperstatue**: normal

**Körpergröße**: 1.61 m


	2. Vorfreude

Es war nun schon eine ganze Woche vergangen seit Charlie den golden Ticket-Contest gewonnen hatte; eine Woche lebten die Buckets nun schon in der größten Schokoladenfabrik weltweit, Willy Wonkas Schokoladenfabrik- doch Charlie kam es schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sein altes Leben vor dem Contest erschien ihm nun überaus langweilig, obwohl er sich damals nie über seine Situation beschwert hätte. Doch nun hier zu leben, am bezauberndsten Ort der ganzen Welt, hätte Charlie sich in seinen schönsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. Immer wieder versuchte er zu realisieren, dass das hier kein Traum war.

Jeden Tag, wenn Charlie in der Schule saß und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen, waren seine Gedanken schonwieder bei neuen Süßigkeiten-Kreationen und neuen ungewöhnlichen Schokoladensorten, die man noch entwickeln könnte. Manchmal war er in seinen Gedanken so abgelenkt, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wenn seine Lehrerin ihn aufrief. In solchen Momenten zerplatzte sein Tagtraum und er wurde wieder zurück in die Realität geschleudert. Wenn er nicht wüsste, was ihn nach der Schule immer erwarten würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich verärgert darüber gewesen.

Heute hatte Charlie besonders gute Laune, denn die Sonne schien draußen als wäre es nicht erst Februar, sondern schon Mai; natürlich war es bei weitem nicht so warm draußen, aber die Sonne und der klare blaue Himmel lösten bei Charlie trotzdem Glücksgefühle aus. Außerdem konnte er es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen, denn sie würden heute Besuch kriegen.

Charlie liebte seine einzige Cousine, die er hatte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt, außer natürlich seiner Familie und Willy, der ja praktisch schon dazugehörte. Seine Cousine hatte drei Tage nach dem Contest seiner Familie einen Brief geschickt.

Sie wollte wissen, wie der Contest verlaufen ist und ob er etwas dabei gewonnen hätte. Sie hätte zwar alles im Fernsehen verfolgt, wusste jedoch nicht den Ausgang für Charlie. Willy wollte das Endergebnis noch für eine Weile geheim halten, warum, verstand Charlie zwar nicht, aber es war ihm auch ziemlich egal, ob die ganze Welt nun davon wusste oder nicht. Jedenfalls hatte Doyna, also seine Cousine, auch angefragt, ob sie vielleicht für zwei Wochen bei der Familie vorbeikommen könne, denn sie hatte kurzfristig Urlaub bekommen. Die ganze Bucket- Familie war daraufhin total aus dem Häuschen, denn sie hatten sie schon seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

Doyna lebte schon seit ein paar Jahren in London und arbeitete dort in einem kleinen Buchladen. Damals, als die Buckets noch um die tägliche Mahlzeit kämpfen mussten, hatte Doyna ihnen regelmäßig Geld geschickt, obwohl sie selbst kaum genug für sich hatte. Es reichte immerhin für ein kleines Appartement und was man sonst so zum Leben brauchte. Sie war auch nicht wirklich so arm, wie die Buckets es einst waren.

Doyna liebte Charlie mindestens genauso sehr wie er sie. Sie hatte schon gerne mit ihm gespielt und auf ihn aufgepasst als Charlie noch in den Windeln lag. Doyna hatte einfach ein Herz für Kinder und die Kinder waren demzufolge auch genauso verrückt nach ihr. Aus diesem Grund hatte Charlie sich auch schon immer gefragt, wieso sie Verkäuferin in einem Buchladen geworden ist und nicht Kindergärtnerin. Weil sie Bücher liebte, sagte sie dann immer, doch das überzeugte Charlie nicht ganz, denn Kinder liebte sie ja auch.

Jedenfalls war seine Cousine der Grund, weshalb er heute das Unterrichtsende kaum erwarten konnte. Doyna würde kommen! Wenn Charlie nach Hause kam, würden sie sie gleich von Bahnhof abholen. Noch drei Minuten- Charlie seufzte innerlich… Komm du blöde Zeit- vergeh' schon schneller! Und da war endlich das erlösende Klingeln, welches er so herbeigesehnt hatte. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl, stopfte die Schulsachen in seine Tasche und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Es dauerte nur 10 Minuten, dann stand er auch schon vor dem riesigem Tor der Fabrik, die er nun sein zu Hause nennen durfte. Als er hineinging, beschloss er zuerst zu Willy zu gehen.

Soweit Charlie wusste, wollte er an dem Haar-Toffee arbeiten, da die Mixtur immer noch nicht richtig stimmte. Daraus schlussfolgerte er, dass Willy im Erfindungsraum war und nahm den gläsernen Fahrstuhl, damit es schneller ging.  
Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Willy auch schon, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und leise vor sich hin fluchend.

„Hey!", sagte Charlie aufmunternd und stupste ihn leicht an die Schulter. Ruckartig drehte sich Willy zu ihm um.

„Um Gotteswillen, mein lieber Junge… erschreck mich bitte nicht noch einmal so von hinten."

„Sorry!", murmelte Charlie „Stimmt die Rezeptur immer noch nicht?", ergänzte er mit fragendem Blick auf einen der Oompa- Loompas, der jetzt statt dunkle Haare, grüne Haare hatte. Willy seufzte.

„Nein, und ich kann dir immer noch nicht sagen, woran es liegt… Ich meine, schau dir das doch mal an."

Sein Blick war auf den grünhaarigen Oompa- Loompa gerichtet, der sich gerade mürrisch in einem Handspiegel betrachtete.

„Naja, es ist immerhin mal was anderes… dieses grün."

Verärgert starrte der Oompa- Loompa in Richtung Charlie.

„Charlie, versuch bitte nicht nett zu sein. Es ist eine Katastrophe! Da brauch es keine tröstenden Worte."

„Ich glaube, ich hab' einfach zu gute Laune, um das heute tragisch zu sehen.", konterte Charlie fröhlich.

„Gute Laune? Wieso das denn?" Er hatte es also schonwieder vergessen.

„Meine Cousine kommt doch heute… das habe ich dir schon hundert Mal erzählt."

„Ahh…" Willy machte eine kurze zuckende Bewegung als wolle er eine unsichtbare Fliege verscheuchen.

„Kommst du dann mit zum Bahnhof?"

Willy guckte ungläubig.

„Hmmm… Braucht ihr mich denn, um dieses Mä-…Mädchen da abzuholen?"

„Also erstens wäre das wohl höflicher und zweitens ist Doy-Doy kein Mädchen mehr, sondern schon erwachsen."

„Erwachsen…Igitt, igitt!"

Charlie wusste, dass es sinnlos war mit Willy über solche Sachen wie das Erwachsensein zu reden. Er glaubte der einzige Grund, warum Charlie sich so gut mit ihm verstand, war, dass Willy im Prinzip selbst noch ein Kind war. Das bemerkte sogar Charlie. Wenn seine Mum und sein Dad sich immer küssten, wenn Charlies Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, zog Willy jedes Mal ein angeekeltes Gesicht. Das fand Charlie immer ziemlich amüsant, obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte, dass Willy als eigentlich erwachsener Mensch so eine Abneigung gegen körperliche Berührungen haben konnte. Hatte er denn noch nie so etwas wie eine Freundin gehabt? Natürlich traute Charlie sich nicht ihn das zu fragen, denn er konnte sich seine Reaktion darauf, schon in seinem Kopf vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sowas antworten wie: „Eine Freundin? Igitt, Charlie! Mädchen sind furchtbar gemein. Merk dir das!!" … Ja, so in etwa würde er wohl reagieren.

Aber im Moment hatte Charlie andere Sachen im Kopf, nämlich Doyna, auf die er sich schon seit zwei Tagen freute.

„Bitte, komm doch mit!", flehte Charlie.

Willy setzte wieder einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf.

„Hmmm… wenn's denn sein muss."

„Cool! Danke." ,rief Charlie glücklich.

„Ja ja, kein Problem." Willy tat das mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung ab.  
„Dann musst du aber in zehn Minuten vor der Fabrik sein. Wir fahren dann mit der U-Bahn."

„Warum nehmt ihr nicht die Limo? ", fragte Willy verständnislos.

„Doyna will nicht auffallen, sagt sie und wir möchten das auch nicht unbedingt."

„'Kay!", sagte er darauf nur.

„Bis dann!", sagte Charlie noch, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus seiner Familie machte, um seine Schulsachen abzustellen.

Als er das Haus betrat, herrschte schon Chaos. Alle redeten wild durcheinander und schienen ganz aufgeregt, fast als würde irgendein Promi sie besuchen kommen und nicht seine Cousine. Charlies Eltern waren schon startklar; dann fehlte nur noch Großvater Joe, der Rest blieb hier. Großvater Joe humpelte Richtung Tisch um sich aufzustützen, damit er seine linke Socke anziehen konnte.

„Ziehst wohl heute extra deine besten Socken an, Joe?", fragte Charlies Vater ironischer Weise.

Kurz darauf waren alle fertig und standen nun wenige Minuten später vor dem Eingangstor der Fabrik.

„Nun, dann können wir jetzt also endlich los.", sagte Mrs. Bucket. „Wir wollen sie ja nicht lange warten lassen."

„Noch nicht.", sagte Charlie. „Willy ist noch nicht da."

„Willy wollte auch mitkommen?", frage Großvater Joe ungläubig.  
Charlie nickte. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür, welche zur Fabrik hinausführte.

„Na dann, sind wir jetzt also endlich vollständig oder will vielleicht noch jemand mitkommen? Ein Oompa- Loompa vielleicht…", fragte Charlies Dad an seinen Sohn gerichtet.

„Willy kommt nur mit, weil ich es gern wollte."

„Ach so…"

„Hey!", rief Willy lächelnd der Familie entgegen. „'Tschuldige für die kleine Verspätung."

„Schon gut.", beschwichtigte Mrs. Bucket. „Dann können wir uns ja jetzt auf die Socken machen."

„Ja, Grandpa Joe kann es kaum erwarten, was Doyna zu seinen neuen Socken sagt.", erwiderte Mr. Bucket scherzhaft.

Großvater Joe wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ach halt den Mund!", murrte er.

Charlie konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen und Willy fragte sich wohl, warum alle so verrückt spielten, nur weil Charlies Cousine zu Besuch kam.


	3. Ankunft

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde bis sie mit der U-Bahn am Bahnhof ankamen. Charlie suchte Doyna sofort mit seinen Augen, was sich nicht als einfach erwies in der großen Ansammlung von Menschen.

Charlie spürte wie Willy neben ihm nervös wurde. Er war es immer noch nicht gewohnt unter Menschen zu sein, das merkte wahrscheinlich sogar ein Außenstehender. Plötzlich sah Charlie ein bekanntes Gesicht zwischen der Menschenmenge, das Gesicht seiner Cousine. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht sofort auf und sie lief unvermittelt auf Charlie zu. Charlie rannte ihr entgegen. Als die beiden sich in der Mitte trafen, sprang Charlie sofort in ihre Arme.

„Hey.", kicherte sie. „Du wirst ja immer schwerer. In drei Jahren kannst du das nicht mehr mit mir machen"

„Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Hehe ja, ich dich auch, Süßer!", sagte sie während Charlie von ihr abließ.

„Ich hoffe du hast deiner Familie keinen Ärger bereitet, während ich nicht da war." Charlie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und lächelte.

„Das will ich auch gehofft haben.", sagte sie grinsend und küsste Charlie auf die Stirn. Jetzt blickte sie auch auf den Rest der Familie. Ihr Blick blieb bei Willy hängen, der einen äußerst überraschten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, was auch Doyna nicht entging, trotz seiner riesigen Sonnenbrille, die er draußen immer trug. Sie musterte ihn eine Weile eindringlich, während sie die übrige Familie begrüßte. Grandpa Joe nahm sie sogar in die Arme und er errötete wieder leicht unter seiner Brille. Zum Schluss wandte sie sich an Willy.

„Und Sie müssen Mr. Wonka sein! Stimmt's oder hab ich recht?", grinste sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

„Beides.", antwortete er ein wenig irritiert, dennoch reichte er ihr nicht seine Hand, sondern ballte sie stattdessen zu einer Faust, bis seine Handschuhe ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gaben. Das machte er immer, wenn er nervös war. Charlie verdrehte die Augen.

„Meine Cousine beißt nicht, Willy.", sagte Charlie neckend.

Willy schmollte kurz, dann reichte er ihr mit widerwilligem Gesichtsausdruck seine Hand. Er schüttelte sie kurz und zog sie dann ruckartig wieder zurück.. Doynas Blick war dabei undefinierbar, aber Charlie hätte zu gern gewusst, was sie gerade dachte.  
„Nun", begann Mr. Bucket „Das ist unsere Doyna.", sagte er stolz, als wolle er sie nochmal allen vorstellen."Du bist bestimmt hungrig, oder?"

Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und ihre Hand spielte an eine ihrer braunen Locken herum, welche unter ihrer ockerfarbenen Strickmütze, die sie heute trug, zum Vorschein kamen. Charlie fand seine Cousine recht hübsch. Ihre Augen waren von einem intensiven Schokobraun, welches jedoch von ein wenig dunkelgrün unterbrochen wurde. Damals hatte er gerätselt welche Augenfarbe sie nun tatsächlich hatte und beide hatten sich spaßeshalber auf ‚dunkelbunt' geeinigt. Ihre Lippen waren von einem zarten rot-rosa, welches ziemlich natürlich bei ihr wirkte. Ihr Gesicht war ein wenig rundlich, aber niemand würde wohl auf die Idee kommen sie als dick zu bezeichnen, auch wenn sie nicht die schlankste und sportlichste war. Großvater Joe sagte immer sie hätte Kurven. Charlie musste zwar nicht, was das nun bedeutete, aber er mochte es wie seine Cousine aussah. Für ihn war es die hübscheste Frau, die er kannte.

„Nun, ein wenig Hunger hab ich schon.", antwortete sie zaghaft, aber lächelnd. Daraufhin war ein lautes Knurren zu hören und alle brachen in Gelächter aus, außer Willy, der sie immer noch mit einem strengen Ausdruck zu mustern schien.

„Tja, das war nicht geplant, aber ich glaube mein Magen wollte mir damit nur sagen, dass es doch schon ein bisschen mehr als wenig Hunger ist.", erwiderte sie über sich selbst lachend.

„Na dann, wollen wir uns doch mal beeilen nach Hause zu kommen und dann isst du erst einmal was Ordentliches und danach können dir ja vielleicht Charlie und Willy die Fabrik zeigen.", sagte Mrs. Bucket mit einem Lächeln um die Lippen.

„Klingt nach ´nem guten Plan. Bin ich voll dabei.", rief sie erwartungsvoll in die Menge.  
Kurz darauf machten sie sich auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn. Mr. Bucket hatte sich bereiterklärt Doynas Koffer zu tragen. In der U-Bahn angekommen, stellte sie ihr Gepäck auf ihren Nachbarsitz und Charlie setzte sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüberliegend. Neben Charlie saß Willy, der mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein schien und nun ins Leere blickte. Doyna starrte ihn eine Weile an. Charlie kicherte daraufhin leise.

„Was ist?", fragte Doyna mit gespielt verärgerter Miene.

„Ich glaube Willy hat mal wieder sowas wie ein Flashback."

„Ein Flashback? Passiert das öfter?"

„Ja, das ist normal bei ihm.", erwiderte Charlie schulterzuckend, als wäre es keine große Sache. „Wenn er sich an etwas erinnert checkt er gar nichts."

Doyna kicherte.

„Wahrscheinlich so ne Art Trance-Zustand, was?"

„Hmm…", sagte Charlie darauf nur, denn er merkte, dass Willy schlagartig wieder in der Realität angekommen war.

„Wer ist in ´nem Trance-Zustand?", erwiderte Willy leicht verärgert.

„Sie, Mr. Wonka. Charlie sagt Sie hätten sich an etwas erinnert."

Willy ließ seinen Blick neben sich schweifen, wo Charlie saß und setzte eine säuerliche Miene auf.

„Ja, das kommt vor…", sagte er nur. „Bitte nenn mich nicht Mr. Wonka… Das ist nämlich mein Vater musst du wissen… Lässt mich auch so alt klingen."

„Okaaay", sagte Doyna langsam. „Also, kann ich auch ‚Du' sagen?"

„Ob du das kannst, weiß ich nicht, aber ich würd es dir ja wünschen."  
Doyna lächelte.

„Na dann, wünsch mir mal viel Glück dabei!"

Willy schwieg daraufhin. Doyna konnte über diesen seltsamen Mann mit der Sonnenbrille und dem Zylinder nur den Kopf schütteln, natürlich nur innerlich. Er schien sehr exzentrisch zu sein und bestimmt war er auch kein einfacher Mensch. Körperkontakt schien er grundsätzlich zu meiden.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja Angst vor Bakterien, das würde immerhin auch diese Handschuhe erklären, oder er hatte ganz einfach eine Phobie. Sie würde Charlie wohl später mal darauf ansprechen. Desweiteren war sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild ziemlich skurril. Er war jemand, dem man einfach anstarren musste, wenn man ihn sah. Wer läuft denn auch heutzutage noch mit einem Gehstock herum, der noch dazu mir kleinen bunten Perlen gefüllt zu sein schien. Was war das überhaupt?, überlegte sie. Wonka Nerds?... Tatsächlich! Der hat ja Nerven, dachte sie schweigend. Wahrscheinlich war Wonka all das, was man sich unter einem Chocolatier vorstellte. Im Endeffekt sah er selbst aus wie eine seiner vielen Süßigkeiten. Gute Selbstdarstellung, dachte Doyna und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Willy schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Sorry.", sagte sie immer noch lachend. „Musste nur gerade an was Witziges denken."  
Sie hoffte innerlich, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn dabei angeschaut hatte, als sie anfing zu lachen. Willy zog ein schmollendes Gesicht. Ob er doch ihren Blick bemerkt hatte? Doyna konnte das nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, bekam aber nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht beleidigen, immerhin kannte sie ihn überhaupt nicht. Doyna versuchte es mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck. Willys Miene schien sich daraufhin wieder zu entspannen als ob er ihre Entschuldigung angenommen hätte.

Plötzlich interessierte sie es brennend, wie wohl seine Augen aussahen. Sie konnte es sich im Moment absolut nicht ausmalen. Welche Augen würden wohl zu einem so exzentrischem Menschen passen?, überlegte sie, während sie sich jetzt angeregt mit Charlie über die vergangenen Ereignisse der letzten drei Monate unterhielt.  
Er schilderte Doyna wie es schien jedes kleinste Detail des Contests und Doyna hörte interessiert zu. Willy schien mit seinen Gedanken wieder irgendwo anders zu sein, denn er betrachtete nun die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, welche hauptsächlich aus U- Bahn Tunneln bestand.

„Tja, dann bist du ja ganz gut weggekommen mit einer Schokoladenfabrik als Hauptgewinn. Ich meine, hätte schlimmer kommen können.", antwortete sie sarkastisch als Charlie geendet hatte.

„Ja, das ist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist!", erwiderte er freudestrahlend.

„Hihihi, du hörst dich an als wärst du schon 40, dabei hast du dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Wie kannst du da sagen, dass es das Beste war?"

Überraschenderweise antwortete nicht Charlie, sondern Willy.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass mein Leben schon vorbei ist?", antwortete er in beleidigtem Ton.

„Ähh, was?", fragte sie nun irritiert. Dann fiel der Groschen. „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du schon 40 -", begann sie ungläubig.

„Tsss…", machte er nur und drehte sich weg.

„Fast.", erwiderte Charlie im Flüsterton.

„Oh", sagte sie „Das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht."

Willy tat so als würde er nichts mitbekommen, doch in Wirklichkeit spitzte er die Ohren.  
„Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte Charlie.

„Na ja…" Doyna ließ ihren Blick zu Willy schweifen. Willy versuchte immer noch desinteressiert auszusehen. „Älter als 30 siehst du auf keinen Fall aus.", sagte sie grinsend an Willy gerichtet, der plötzlich überrascht zu ihr aufsah. „Und das will was heißen. Ich bin immerhin selbst erst 26."

Willy wirkte hochkonzentriert.

„Aha.", sagte er dann nur, obwohl Doyna nach diesem Blick zu urteilen etwas mehr erwartet hatte. Doyna hatte nun das schreckliche Gefühl, sich verplappert zu haben. Bestimmt hasste Wonka sie jetzt schon. Wie konnte sie auch nur so blöd sein?  
Als sie endlich vor der Fabrik ankamen, konnte Doyna nur staunen.

„Also im Fernsehen sah die Fabrik irgendwie kleiner aus.", lächelte sie verlegen.  
„Hehe… dann solltest du dir wohl einen größeren Fernseher kaufen.", erwiderte ihr Onkel lachend.

„Ja, das hatte ich sowieso mal vor.", schmunzelte sie zurück.

„Also wir möchten, dass du dich wie zu Hause fühlst, okay?"

„Das wird schwierig. Bei meinem riesen Appartement wird es nicht einfach werden, sich an so wenig Platz zu gewöhnen.", rief Doyna mit einem weiterem Blick auf das Fabrikgelände.

„Dein Humor gefällt mir, Nichte.", sagte Mr. Bucket stolz. „Das hat sie eindeutig von mir."

„Sie ist überhaupt nicht blutsverwandt mit dir, Schatz.", sagte Mrs. Bucket beschwichtigend und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ironie ist ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen.", erklärte Doyna belustigt. „Können wir jetzt reingehen? Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger."

Daraufhin machten sie sich allesamt auf dem Weg zu der großen Eingangstür der Fabrik. Doyna wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde und so war sie überrascht als sie hinter der Tür ein langer endlos- erscheinender Gang zum Vorschein kam. Der Gang war durchzogen mit einem langen roten Teppich.

„Ist das hier der VIP- Bereich?", fragte Doyna spaßeshalber.

„Das ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich erwarten wird, Doy-Doy.", strahlte Grandpa Joe auf Doynas Kommentar hin.

„Jetzt macht ihr mich echt neugierig, Leute."

„Das darfst du auch sein.", grinste Mr. Bucket. Willy schien auf einmal ganz in seinem Element und übernahm die Führung der kleinen Gruppe. Der Gang schien wirklich nicht enden zu wollen. Doyna wollte schon fragen, ob die Fabrik auch etwas anderes beinhaltete außer endlose Gänge als sie plötzlich vor einer winzigen Tür halt machten.

„Was ist das denn? Eine Katzenklappe?"

„Hahaha." , kicherte Willy unerwartet. „Natürlich nicht, dummes Mädchen.", erwiderte er als würde er mit einer dreijährigen sprechen. Doyna machte einen Schmollmund."Die Tür ist nur so klein, damit der feine Schokoladenduft nicht verzieht, verstanden?"

Doyna hatte die passende Antwort schon parat, doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, stieß Charlie sie von der Seite an.

„Aua… was?", keuchte sie erschrocken.

„Leg's nicht darauf an!", flüsterte Charlie ihr zu.

Doyna schaute daraufhin mit Skepsis zu dem Chocolatier, dessen Blick keine weiteren Emotionen zu verraten schien. Mit einem winzigen Schlüssel, schloss er die kleine Tür auf und Doyna fragte sich gerade, was nun kommen würde, als er plötzliche eine Tür aufstieß, durch welche Menschen nun durchaus hindurch gehen konnten. Doch was hinter der Tür lag, überraschte sie bei weitem mehr. Vor lauter Staunen, vergaß sie sogar zu Atmen. Das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Es war unbeschreiblich schön.  
Willy trat mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen durch die Tür und der Rest folgte ihm schweigend. Alle starrten auf Doynas verblüfftes Gesicht, als sie sich genauer umsah.

„Ist das alles- ", begann sie langsam.

„…essbar? Ja!", ergänzte Willy mit einem stolzen Blick auf seine Süßigkeiten- Landschaft. „Man kann sogar das Gras essen."

„Oh", machte Doyna und schaute nun zweifelnd auf ihre Schuhe. „Dann mach ich es wohl grade ganz schön dreckig.", gab sie zu Bedenken.

Willys Gesicht hellte sich ein Wenig auf.

„Keine Sorge! Es wird mehrmals am Tag gereinigt, musst du wissen."

„Von wem denn?", fragte sie neugierig wie sie war.

„Von meinem Arbeitern natürlich!", sagte Willy, als müsse er das eigentlich niemandem erklären.

„Ich sehe aber keine Arbeiter."

„Die wirst du schon noch früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen." ,sagte er an Doyna gerichtet. „Übrigens ist es dir nicht verboten hier etwas zu essen."

„Danke, aber ich esse lieber erst mal was richtiges, immerhin sollte man ja vor den Mahlzeiten nichts Süßes essen.", murmelte sie verlegen.

Willy machte ein Gesicht, als ob er diese Regel mehr verabscheute als alles andere, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun gut.", begann Mr. Bucket um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „dahinten ist unser Haus."

Doyna staunte nicht schlecht als sie das Haus der Buckets zwischen all den bunten essbaren Bäumen und Blumen wiederfand.

„Ich hoffe euer Haus ist nicht auch essbar."

Charlie musste kichern.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Doyna grinste erleichtert.

„Na dann, rein in die gute Stube.", sagte Mrs. Bucket als sie vor ihrem kleinen Häuschen standen.


End file.
